Navidad, después de todo
by Eeyore17
Summary: OS de Livia812: Noël triste après la Guerre pour Harry et Draco. Slash!


Bonjour les gens, me revoilà... Je sais je sais c'est nul de publier une nouvelle histoire alors que j'ai pas updater "Les meilleurs ennemis" mais là j'ai une excuse, c'est pas de moi, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de **Livia812** donc n'allez pas croire que mon imagination s'est enflammée sur autre chose que "Les meilleurs ennemis"parce que justement elle me fait un peu défaut là (c'est-y pas dommage tout ça!).

Enfin voilà, donc cet OS espagnol a été publié à Noël (on s'en doutait me direz-vous) et je l'ai trouvé merveilleux, magnifique, magique, tout ce que vous voulez! Mais bon faut dire je suis une incorrigible romantique (si si romantique et perverse c'est compatible aussi) donc mon avis est peut être pas très objectif lol!

Voilà donc un petit Draco / Harry comme je les aime que son auteur **Livia812** m'a très aimablement permis de traduire avec pour seule consigne de lui dire ce qu'en penseront les lecteurs (lectrices surtout) français(es). Vos reviews seront donc traduites par mes soins à son attention sauf si bien sûr vous voulez lui écrire directement (mais en espagnol bien sûr). Voilà j'arrête mon baratin sur une petite note importante: SLASH donc homophobes s'abstenir!

Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**

**NAVIDAD, DESPUÉS DE TODO**

Tous les regards sont fixés sur moi. Ils n'osent même pas m'adresser un « je te l'avais bien dit ». Je me sens pathétique. Ron s'est fatigué de me dire qu'il ne viendrait pas et moi de lui répéter qu'il se trompait. En fin de compte, mon ami roux et lui ne se supportent pas. Hermione s'est limitée à rester silencieuse et, chose étrange venant d'elle, elle n'a pas sorti un de ses discours à vous perforer la conscience. Mais le pire c'est cette sensation de stupidité que je dois avoir peinte sur le visage. Mon Dieu ! Je lève les yeux et essaye de rendre l'affectueux sourire que Mrs Weasley m'adresse depuis l'autre bout de la table, essayant de me réconforter. Sans grand succès je dois dire, puisque ses yeux ne peuvent pas cacher la peine qu'elle ressent pour moi en ce moment.

Mais au moins elle n'a pas vu d'inconvénient à mettre une assiette de plus sur la table et n'a fait aucun commentaire sarcastique,comme Ron ou les jumeaux. Ginny l'a retiré il y'a un moment, de même que la chaise. Ce siège vide à côté de moi ne faisait rien de plus que leur donnait raison à tous et remuer encore plus le couteau dans la plaie. Je l'a remercie de l'avoir fait. En discrétion et en silence. Maintenant, Hermione est à côté de moi, une fois franchi cet obstacle qui nous séparait. C'est la seule qui n'a pas eu d'objection à s'asseoir de l'autre côté de cette chaise qui est demeurée vide. Elle couvre ma main de la sienne dans un geste muet de soutien, que je lui rends avec un clin d'œil qui prétend lui dire que je vais bien. Je dirige un regard vide vers la fenêtre, réprimant le soupir que j'ai été sur le point de laisser échapper à cause de son geste. On dirait que les seules capables de compréhension cette nuit sont les femmes de cette famille bénie. Parce qu'Hermione ne tardera pas à en faire partie.

Il continue de neiger. Malgré l'obscurité, les flocons qui tombent plus près de la fenêtre resplendissent de blancheur sous la lumière de la salle à manger bondée. Et je ne peux pas empêcher mes pensées de s'enchaîner autour d'une autre blancheur. Celle de sa peau parfaite, neigeuse et douce. Ma main se crispe sur la fourchette quand l'évocation de ce toucher déjà si familier se rappelle à elle. La sensation d'être en train de la parcourir une fois de plus brûle le bout de mes doigts. Et je prend mon verre de vin pour sentir le froid du cristal alléger ma soudaine chaleur. Mes yeux reviennent à la fenêtre et je me remet à contempler la neige tomber, blanche et gelée. Comme lui. Neige qui demain, en s'enfonçant sous nos pieds, sera grise comme son regard.

Le brouhaha des conversation me ramène à la réalité. Mrs Weasley réprimande les jumeaux pour quelque chose. Ils deviendront vieux tous les deux sans pouvoir éviter de continuer à recevoir une bonne correction de la part de leur mère. Et dans le fond, j'aime que ça soit comme ça. Avec tout ce qui a déjà été détruit, conserver l'humour de Fred et George contribue à cette espoir que tout n'est pas perdu. Que, jusqu'à un certain point, nous pourrons reprendre nos anciennes vies. Après tout, nous devons nous réjouir que dans cette famille il ne manque personne. Que, parmi toute les âmes qui sont tombées en luttant contre l'obscurité, aucune n'ait été celle d'un Weasley. Bien que la perte de Remus soit encore plantée dans la mienne. C'est un Noël triste pour tous. Plus encore pour ceux à qui il manque quelqu'un, qui malheureusement forment la majorité.

Mrs Weasley vient d'apporter sur la table le pudding de Noël, baigné de cette délicieuse crème que j'ai léché dans le bol cet après-midi même comme un enfant gourmand, pendant que je supportais avec stoïcisme les pointes indirectes de Ron. Les blagues de Fred et George. Le défendant. Je suppose qu'alors il gardait encore ma confiance intacte. Une confiance aveugle qu'il ne me lâcherait pas et viendrait. Que cette fois il ne me trahirait pas. Malgré ses préjugés. Malgré son orgueil. Malgré sa profonde antipathie pour mes amis. Mon innocence d'enfantn'a pas supposé qu'en fin de compte il était trop arrogant pour accepter la porte qu'on lui ouvrait ; entrer dans un foyer qui, malgré tout, était disposé à l'accueillir et à oublier les gestes passés. Ils le font pour moi, je le sais. Mais j'ai cru que ça pouvait être un début. Que notre relation s'ouvrirait au monde. Et peu m'importe ce que pense le monde s'il est capable de rester à mes côtés et reconnaître qu'il m'aime comme je suis disposé à le faire. Je pense avec amertume que même les Weasley doivent croire que cette rocambolesque relation doit plus être un produit de mon imagination qu'autre chose. Parce que personne, jamais, ne nous a vu ensemble depuis que nous avons arrêter de nous maudire à tous les coins de rue.

En ce moment, Ron est en train d'embrasser Hermione, rouge comme une écrevisse, entre applaudissements et cris. Mais le faisant enfin. Je souris, parce que depuis tant d'années où tous nous savions ce que lui s'obstinait à ignorer, il était enfin l'heure que mon ami affronte ses sentiments. Même si le fait qu'Hermione soient en train de perdre patience a eu beaucoup à voir dans sa décision. Je me réjouis pour eux. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'arrête de sentir une certaine amertume en me rappelant ces lèvres qui se sont ouvertes pour moi si souvent. Ces lèvres que j'aimerais être en train d'embrasser aussi. Etrangement si chaudes malgré la froideur qu'elles ont toujours exprimée. Si tendres, malgré la distance qu'elles ont toujours imposée. Affamées quand elles dévorent les miennes, comme si chaque fois était la dernière.

Peut être qu'il sait déjà qu'un jour, ça le sera. Peut être que je le sais aussi, même si je tente de l'ignorer. Et plus vite qu'on ne l'attendait, ce jour est arrivé. Maintenant oui, un soupir s'échappe de ma poitrine sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Un moyen d'alléger un peu ce nœud qui m'a étouffé toute la soirée. Je voudrais pouvoir me lever de table et monter dans ma chambre pour pouvoir sangloter sans honte, loin des regards compatissants et des mots aimables. Je veux écraser ma tête dans l'oreiller et pleurer jusqu'à en crever. Jusqu'à ce que mon cœur explose ou que les larmes s'arrêtent. Jusqu'à ce que ma tête de mule accepte le fait que je n'aurais pas du donner autant ni espérer trop. Je me maudis en silence pour ma faible habileté dans des domaines qui n'impliquent pas de sortilèges compliqués ou des malédictions impardonnables. En ça, malheureusement, je suis habile. Cependant, la rage que je ressens en ce moment même n'est pas contre lui, mais plutôt contre moi-même. Pour avoir suivi une fois de plus les élans de mon cœur et ne pas avoir écouter la voix rationnelle qui, à l'intérieur de moi, n'arrêtait pas de chuchoter son avertissement.

Ginny, assise en face de moi, me regarde avec trop d'attention, donc j'essaye de lui sourire. A son expression je comprends que mes yeux sont plus brillants qu'il ne faudrait et je crains un moment de ne pas pouvoir me dominer et d'éclater ici même. Finalement je réussis à sortir un sourire de mon propre désespoir et je remonte la pente en absorbant ma deuxième tasse de café. De toutes façons je sais que je ne dormirai pas cette nuit, alors je ne pourrai pas rejeter la faute sur la caféine. A côté de moi, Charlie me parle de quelque chose comme retourner en Roumanie avec ses dragons et j'acquiesce sans être trop conscient de ce qu'il est en train de dire. Quand j'arrive à sortir de mes pensées emmêlées et qu'enfin j'attrape le fil de son discours, je comprend qu'il est en train de me proposer de l'accompagner. Selon lui changer d'air me ferait du bien. Mr Weasley paraît enthousiasmé par l'idée et m'encourage à le faire. Ils ont sûrement raison. Je devrais peut être essayer. Je devrais faire quelque chose si je ne veux pas me noyer dans ma propre auto-compassion.

Quelqu'un a commencé à chanter un chant de Noël. C'est Ginny. Elle a une belle voix. Les voix du reste de la famille ne tardent pas à s'unir à la sienne, certaines plus justes que d'autres. Mais il est impossible que de ma bouche ne sorte une seule note aujourd'hui. La seule chose que je désire est disparaître. Je sens soudain la main grande et forte de Ron sur mon épaule, me donnant quelques timides coups pour m'animer. _Ce n'est pas la fin du monde_, me dit-il, _tu peux rencontrer quelqu'un de bien mieux, j'en suis sûr_. Il garde le silence un instant, comme s'il soupesait ce qu'il allait dire. _Qu'il ait lutté à nos côtés au dernier moment ne signifie rien_, continue-t-il, _il voulait seulement sauver son cul. Et quelle meilleure manière pour ça que de te compter comme appuis?_ Je le regarde avec un certain ressentiment et il détache ses yeux des miens, incommodé. Je sais qu'il essaye seulement de me donner des raisons pour que je ne me sentes pas si abattu ; que dans le fond la déception et la douleur que ne peuvent occulter mes yeux l'affligent. Maintenant c'est la voix de baryton de Mr Weasley qui entonne Douce Nuit et je me dis que c'est une ironie si après tout ce par quoi je suis passé je regrette si peu cette nuit. Ron est toujours à mes côtés, silencieux, sa main encore sur mon épaule. Je lui dis que je suis fatigué et que je vais dormir. Il acquiesce en silence, compréhensif. Je sens son regard me suivre tandis que j'abandonne la salle à manger.

Mes pieds se traînent dans les escaliers comme si le poids du monde était encore sur mes épaules. Et quand je suis presque sur le pallier, je m'arrête avec l'impression d'avoir entendu des coups à la porte. J'écoute plus attentivement. Non, rien. J'initie une nouvelle fois ma lente ascension, convaincu de n'avoir rien entendu de plus que ce que je voulais entendre et que le mieux serait de prendre une bonne lampée de potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Je m'arrête de nouveau parce que je les ai réentendus, clairement. Je descends la volée de marches le cœur au bord des lèvres. Dans la salle à manger tout le monde continue à chanter, ou essaye et personne ne paraît avoir entendu. La pensée fugace que peut être mon esprit continue à jouer avec moi m'assaille. Cependant, je me suis déjà planté devant la porte et ma main prend d'assaut la poignée avec impatience.

La silhouette obscure se tourne aussitôt que la faible lumière provenant de l'intérieur de la maison déchire l'ombre de l'entrée. Sa cape est couverte de neige et quand il baisse sa capuche pour découvrir son visage, les flocons amoncelés à l'intérieur tombent formant un halo blanc qui dessine sa silhouette. Je crois que j'ai oublié de respirer dés que je l'ai vu ici, debout devant moi. Il est venu. Je distingue clairement ses beaux yeux gris brillants dans la pénombre et tout à coup Noël retrouve tout son sens. Un _Tu vas me laisser à la porte, Potter_ me fait me rendre compte que je suis resté hébété sur le seuil et qu'il est en train de se congeler dehors. Je le fais entrer et je l'aide à quitter la lourde cape mouillé par la neige, pendant qu'il s'excuse pour son retard. _Un petit contretemps_, dit-il. Ses mouvements sont lents et fatigués et je me demande avec inquiétude quel a été ce petit contretemps. Je le vois diriger un coup d'œil nerveux vers la porte d'où provient le brouhaha de chants de Noël et de voix Je perçois son léger tressaillement et je l'entoure de mes bras pour réchauffer son corps et son cœur. Et de ce fait le mien. Draco est gelé. Je resserre plus mon étreinte alors que mes doigts se glissent entre les fins fils, maintenant humides, de ces cheveux que j'adore. Ils descendent ensuite jusqu'à sa nuque et la caressent de cette manière dont je sais qu'elle le relaxe. Parce que même s'il essaye de la dissimuler, je remarque sa tension. Je lui susurre qu'il ne doit pas être inquiet. Que la musique adoucit les mœurs et que ceux de l'autre pièce s'égosillent depuis un moment déjà. Un rire suave s'échappe de ses lèvres. Et tandis qu'il se laisse bercer dans mon étreinte, je lui demande quel a été cette petite contrariété qui a fait que mon monde s'est effondré durant quelques heures. Il cache son visage dans mon cou et je frémis en sentant ses lèvres commencer à le parcourir lentement, sans se presser. Pour un moment j'oublie ma curiosité présente et les heures passées pour me concentrer sur la sensation de ses lèvresadorant ma peau. Je me sens coupable d'avoir douté. Mais Draco aura son juste dédommagement, me dis-je avec un sourire. De sincères, longues et délicieuses excuses. Je tire doucement sur ses cheveux pour pouvoir voir son visage et qu'il me laisse savourer ses lèvres. Je vois ce sourire en coin qu'il esquisse pour me provoquer et quand je suis sur le point de les approcher, je me rends compte que tout est silencieux. Que les chants de Noël ont cessé ; que les voix se sont tues. Je décide que le mieux est de disparaître à l'étage avant que le petit vestibule ne soit inondé de têtes rousses et de questions. Il vaut mieuxremettre les présentations et les explicationsà demain. Je le pousse vers l'étage et alors il me devient évident que Draco bouge avec difficulté.

Nous arrivons jusqu'à ma chambre en silence et je ferme la porte d'un sort pour ne pas être dérangé. Je regrette mais cette nuit Ron devra s'arranger avec les jumeaux. Draco parcours du regard la petite chambre, peu habitué à la simplicité qui l'entoure maintenant. Je m'avance derrière lui et le débarrasse de sarobe en répandant de petits coups de dents sur sa nuque. Un doux soupir de satisfaction abandonne ses lèvres avant qu'il n'enlève aussi son pull et le geste de lever les bras le convertit en un petit grognement. Il se retourne vers moi et cherche mes lèvres, faisant taire de nouveau mes questions. Je passe mes mains sur son épaule dénudée alors que ma bouche entraîne la sienne avec le même désespoir. Nous nous embrassons jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres nous fassent mal, avec la sensation de ne pas savoir où commence sa bouche et où finit la mienne parce qu'elle se sont fondues en une seule.

Je prends sa main froide et l'entraîne jusqu'au lit. J'embrasse ses paupières, ses joues, ses lèvres de nouveau pendant que je l'allonge sur le lit étroit et il se laisse dorloter Je frôle sa peau avec douceur. Je devine que cette nuit je devrai être attentionné. Même si je n'ai pas encore réussi à lui en arracher la raison, son corps exhibe les conséquences de ce « petit contretemps ». maintenant que je peux le contempler attentivement, je me demande s'il convient de continuer. Mais il me prie de ne pas m'arrêter, me dit qu'il a besoin de me sentir en lui cette nuit. Et je ne tarde pas à succomber à la supplique muette dans ses yeux. Je parcours sa gorge de la langue, descendant lentement jusqu'à son torse glabre et pâle. J'attrape avec mes lèvres ses mamelons et les lèche ensuite avec soin, réprimant l'envie de les mordre et de les sucer avec la brutalité des autres fois. J'entend Draco gémir légèrement alors que je sens ses mains se perdre dans les épis de mes cheveux. Je continue mon chemin jusqu'à son abdomen sans cesser mes caresses et très vite je sens la subtile pression qui pousse ma tête l'invitant à continuer un peu plus bas. Je déboutonne son pantalon et le fais glisser lentement à ses pieds. Je caresse sonsexe à travers son boxer et Draco gémit nouvellement, cette fois avec plus d'urgence. Je suis très excité. Et à première vue lui aussi. Je me défais rapidement de mes propres vêtements et fais disparaître avec impatience l'unique morceau de tissu qui reste sur lui. Nu devant moi, je contemple son corps parfait et m'émerveille une fois de plus qu'il soit mien. Seulement mien. Son teint a déjà perdu sa pâleur et une délicieuse rougeur s'étend sur ses joues. Ses yeux restent fixés aux miens, disant ce que sa bouche n'exprime jamais dans ces moments-là. Draco a l'habitude d'être avare de mot quand nous faisons l'amour. Mais nous n'en avons pas besoin. Je sais exactement ce qu'il veut et ce dont il a besoin à chaque instant. Son regard parle pour lui et son corps me dirige. C'est presque un sanglot qu'il étouffe quand ma bouche enveloppe son érection, l'amenant presque jusque dans ma gorge. Ses mains s'accrochent au couvre-lit et l'air s'échappe de ses lèvres par à-coup. Je l'engloutis jusqu'à convertir ses gémissement en supplications. J'intensifie le travail de ma langue et de mes lèvres jusqu'à l'amener à exploser dans ma bouche. Le cri de son orgasme emplit la petite chambre et je jouis presque rien qu'en l'entendant. Il halète pendant quelques secondes avec les yeux fortement fermés et soudain il les ouvre et sourit. Dieu ! Il est tellement beau qu'il me rend fou.

Un tranquille _fais-le_ quitte ses lèvres pendant que nos yeux s'adorent. Je me redresse pour m'agenouiller entre ses jambes et les lève avec prudence pour les poser sur mes épaules. Je commence à caresser ses muscles, anticipant le plaisir de le faire mien une nouvelle fois. Mes mains glissent doucement jusqu'à ses fesses et ma chair trouve le chemin sans qu'il soit nécessaire d'éloigner mes yeux des siens. Je le pénètre lentement, comme cette première fois où il m'a permis de découvrir l'étroite cavité qui maintenant m'accueille. Je continue à bouger, maintenant un rythme lent et doux, essayant de retarder pour nous deux ce moment qui inévitablement se fait toujours trop court. Draco gémit encore quand j'approche de ce point magique à l'intérieur de lui. Ses mains se referment une nouvelle fois sur le couvre-lit pendant que son corps s'adapte docilement au va et vient de mes assauts. Maintenant c'est moi qui halète irrémédiablement, coincé d'une manière exquise entre ses fesses. Il étend ses bras jusqu'à moi et je m'incline sur lui, appuyant mes mains de chaque côté de son corps, essayant de ne pas l'écraser. Ses jambes entourent mes hanches et me poussent àentrer en luiplus profondément, frôlant sa nouvelle érection contre mon ventre. Sa main caresse ma joue et je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, extasié de l'entendre prononcer mon nom comme peu de fois il l'a fait. Avec une vraie passion. S 'abandonnant dans chaque syllabe prononcée. Je sens que j'approche de l'orgasme et je ne peux éviter de le pénétrer plus brutalement. Il s'accroche à mes bras avec force. Ses gémissements se font aussi impatients que les miens. Finalement je me répands en lui en sentant les spasmes de son corps sous le mien.

Jamais personne ne pourra imaginer la tendresse de ce moment. Quand il se serre dans mes bras et que ses mains parcourent mon épaule trempé de sueur. Quand il lève son visage et m'embrasse avec cette douceur que je suis seul à connaître. Quand ses doigts se glissent sans mes cheveux et sa voix susurre qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne peux déjà plus vivre sans moi. Quand mes yeux se noient et que ses yeux cristallisent les larmes, parvenant à les faire briller de cette lumière qui depuis quelque temps illumine mes nuits. Il dit que ce qui est arrivé n'importe plus ; que mon amour a racheté son corps et son âme de la douleur passée. Je comprends que je ne dois pas poser de question et je l'accepte. Nous nous glissons sous les couvertures et je l'installe entre mes bras. Je le sens trembler pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que, en bon Malefoy, il arrive à se dominer et à réprimer un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Et pendant que je joue dans ses cheveux, il s'endort. Avant que le sommeil ne me gagne moi aussi, je ne peux éviter de me demander le nombre de Doloris dont Lucius a eu besoin pour décharger sa haine.

Se réveiller contre lui avec la sécurité de savoir que plus jamais il ne va disparaître au petit matin, a été le meilleur cadeau de Noël que j'ai jamais reçu. Son sourire qui me dit « bonjour », le meilleur réveil qu'on puisse désirer. Je lui ai fait l'amour avec la même dévotion que la nuit dernière et il m'a répondu avec le même dévouement, gémissant mon nom jusqu'à épuisement. Maintenant que la lumière du jour illumine la chambre, les traces des sorts sur son corps nu sont plus évidentes. J'ai embrassé et aimé chaque bleu de son corps ; j'ai caressé sa peau effaçant tout ce qui n'était pas du plaisir ; je lui ai consacré ces paroles que seuls les amants sont capables de prononcer, si intimes et privées qu'elles doivent seulement être susurrées. Et maintenant, alors que nous descendons l'étroit escalier vers la cuisine, je crois que je suis plus nerveux que si c'était moi qui me retrouvais loin de chez moi. Je regarde du coin de l'œil Draco qui descend à côté de moi, s'appuyant sur la rampe. Pendant un moment, je me repens d'avoir autant bousculer son corps. Il s'en rend compte. _Je vais bien, _me dit-il, _juste un peu endolori_. Je lui demande combien ils étaient, alors que j'avais promis de ne pas le faire. Il nie seulement de la tête.

Déjà devant la porte, je prends sa main et Draco me sourit. _Allons-y Potter_, me dit-il avec ironie, _j'ai affronté des choses bien pires que ce troupeau de roux_. Je fronce les sourcils et lui rappelle que ce troupeau de roux est la seul famille que je connaisse. Je soupire avec résignation et lui demande d'essayer de ne pas se battre avec Ron. _D'accord, s'il ne me cherche pas_, me promet-il avec un grognement. Et je me dis que ça pourrait être pire. Draco pourrait ne pas être ici. Je pousse donc la porte de la cuisine et je sens sa main serrer la mienne avec plus de force.

Il ne fait aucun doute que la variété d'expression qui a parcouru les visages de la famille Weasley pourrait servir de thèse sur la manifestation d'émotions dans une école d'interprétation moldue. Je suppose que, malgré tout, c'est choquant de nous voir là, main dans la main. Draco prononce un bonjour poli, sans pouvoir éviter de maintenir cette pointe de défi dans son regard. Mr Weasley est le premier à réagir et se lève pour souhaiter la bienvenue dans son foyer à cet invité inespéré. Mrs Weasley lui demande immédiatement ce qu'il veut au petit déjeuner et Draco répond aimablement qu'en réalité il n'a pas vraiment faim, qu'il prendra juste un café. Il ne sait pas encore qu'il est inutile de faire valoir pareil argument devant Molly Weasley. Ginny et Hermione le saluent plus cordialement que je ne l'espérais et cette dernière se pousse un peu sur le banc pour nous faire de la place. Alors que nous nous asseyons je lance un regard d'avertissement aux jumeaux, qui me sourient innocemment, pour ensuite demander à Draco s'il s'était perdu la nuit dernière. Qu'évidemment on comprend que trop habitué aux manoirs, Le Terrier ait été difficile à trouver du premier coup. Mr Weasley les reprend et se remet à lire Le Chicaneur. Lui et Bill chuchotent quelque chose que je ne peux pas entendre, cachés derrière les pages du journal. Mrs Weasley a commencé à déposer des plats devant nous et Draco lui adresse un regard effrayé. Elle lui dit qu'il est très maigre et qu'il faut qu'il mange. La tête de Ron apparaît derrière Hermione pour se plaindre d'un ton grognon d'avoir du dormir dans un sac de couchage, par terre, dans la chambre de ses frères.. Je lui dis que je suis désolé, que cette nuit il pourra récupérer sa chambre parce que cette après midi je rentre au Square Grimmaurd. Avec Draco. Seulement jusqu'à ce qu'on décide quoi faire, parce que je n'ai pas très envie de rester dans cette demeure plus longtemps que nécessaire. Charlie commente alors que son offre tient toujours. Que les chasseurs et dompteurs de dragons gagnent bien leur vie. Et que de nos jours ils se font rares. Que la Roumanie n'est pas mal et que ça nous donnerait l'opportunité de commencer une nouvelle vie à tous les deux. _En plus_, intervient Fred me faisant un clin d'œil, _tu as déjà_ _l'expérience, Harry_. _Tu en as déjà dompté un_. La frappe ne tarde pas à tomber et Fred se frotte la nuque en grimaçant de douleur pendant que son jumeau le console. Draco les regarde calmement pour ensuite répondre à Charlie. _Je crois que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, n'est-ce_ _pas Harry ?_, dit-il avec tranquillité, _même si en réalité ma spécialité ce sont les lions_. A part les jumeaux, tout le monde éclate de rire. J'ai même vu Ron sourire.

L'ambiance s'est détendue. Draco est plus relaxé et nous nous engageons dans une conversation avec Charlie sur la Roumanie, les dragons, et les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous. Mr Weasley se joint à nous et nous donne des renseignements sur les permis et papiers dont nous allons avoir besoin pour nous établir et travailler là-bas. Hermione aussi apporte son grain de sable à l'édifice depuis l'évier, où elle et Ginny aident Mrs Weasley, avec des informations sur le climat et les coutumes du pays. Je me demande si il y'a quelque chose qu'Hermione ne sait pas ou n'a pas lu. Elle va me manquer. Le roux qui est resté quelque temps assis face à moi, sans dire _cette_ _bouche est à moi_ va me manquer aussi. _Je suppose que tu te souviens qu'Hermione et moi nous_ _marrions en mai_, dit-il enfin après l'avoir bien médité, _nous voulons que tu sois là_. _Que vous soyez_ _là_, rectifie-t-il ensuite. Je lui dis que pour rien au monde nous ne raterions ça. Je veux voir comment enfin il se laisse passer la corde au cou. Ron sourit. _En l'honneur des parents_ _d'Hermione, le mariage sera célébré dans la tradition moldue_, éclaircit-il pour Draco. Mon blond lui répond qu' _il n'y a pas de problème, Weasley_ avec sa meilleure volonté. Même si le ton reste un peu sauvage.

Cette année sous le sapin de noël il n'y a pas de cadeaux. Tout est encore trop bouleversé. Les commerces se remettent à peine. Mrs Weasley dit que le plus beau cadeau de ce Noël est celui que je leur ai donné : libérer le monde magique de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et être toujours vivant. Elle m'étreint si fort que j'en reste sans souffle. Des applaudissements et des vivats et je ne peux éviter de me sentir un peu honteux. Et à la chaleur que je sens sur mes joue, je dois être rouge comme une écrevisse. Elle se sépare de moi avec un immense sourire pour s'adresser à ses enfants en disant que jouir de la santé, avoir encore un toit sur la tête et ne pas avoir à regretter de perte dans la famille devrait nous suffire cette année. Ses yeux se noient maintenant et la dernière phrase elle la prononce déjà entre deux sanglots. Un silence pesant nous enveloppe tous. Les frères Weasley entourent leur mère, l'embrassent et l'étreignent. Je retourne aux côtés de Draco qui est toujours assis sur le banc, contemplant la scène avec une expression indéchiffrable. Son visage reste trop pâle. Je le prend dans mes bras et lui dis qu'il est ma famille maintenant. Nous nous embrassons et après avoir balayé rapidement la salle du regard pour vérifier que tout le monde est distrait, il appuie sa tête sur mon torse dans un geste de fatigue. Il n'a pas vu qu'Hermione est en train de me regarder fixement et je lève un sourcil interrogateur vers elle. Je ne pense pas qu'à présent elle soit surprise de voir deux hommes s'embrasser. Elle s'approche de nous et prend la main de Draco, qui repose sur mon épaule et avec délicatesse elle couvre son poignet de sa manche, qui s'est un peu retirée et a laissé à découvert les bleus noirs sur la peu blanche.

Le cri de guerre des Weasley emplit la cuisine, nous faisant sursauter, et on déclare une bataille de boules de neige dans le jardin. Draco n'en croit pas ses yeux. _Vas-y si tu veux_, me dit-il. Mais je préfère continuer à l'étreindre. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui il a besoin de moi plus que jamais. Je l'aide à se lever et nous nous dirigeons vers le salon, sous l'œil souriant de Mrs Weasley. Hermione ne met même pas deux minutes à apparaître, un verre à la main qu'elletend à Draco. Nous lui adressons le même regard surpris, mais elle sourit. _J'en ai vu assez dans cette guerre_ _pour savoir reconnaître les symptômes_, dit-elle, _il m'en restait de quand Ron était à Ste Mangouste._ Je jurerais que Draco a rougi. Mais il prend le verre avec un regard reconnaissant. Le premier que je le vois adresser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Il boit la potion sans respirer. _Ne_ _pense même pas à sortir dans le jardin_, lui dit Hermione, _il est plus facile de survivre à une bataillons de Doloris qu'à une bataille de boules de neiges de quelques Weasley hors de contrôle_. Mon blond ébauche un sourire aimable et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il a l'intention de survivre au moins jusqu'à Noël prochain.

Sur la table basse, devant nous, est posé le journal que quelqu'un a oublié. Vers la moitié de la première page, une photo de Lucius Malefoy au port altier nous sourit. Dessous, quatre lignes expliquent au lecteur qu'en page 6 il pourra trouver de plus amples informations sur la découverte ce matin même du cadavre du mangemort dans le manoir familiale. Je laisse de nouveau le journal sur la table. Les détailles ne m'intéressent pas. Je sais que ça n'a pas été le premier Avada de Draco. Mais sûrement le plus difficile. La décision la plus dure qu'il n'ait jamais eu à prendre. Je recueille du doigt les larmes qui glissent sur ses joues et lui susurre combien je l'aime. _J'ai été sur le point_ _de ne pas venir_, me confesse-t-il. Je lui demande ce qui lui a fait changer d'avis. _Ses derniers_ _mots_, marmonne-t-il à peine. _Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas d'avenir, qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour moi dans notre monde maintenant, parce que les gens n'oublient pas. Que toujours ils me rappelleraient de qui j'étais le fils_. _Et à ce moment-là j'ai_ _décidé que je ne le laisserais pas m'arracher la seule bonne chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie_. Il lève ses yeux gris, encore humides et brillants. Aussi beaux qu'une mer de tempête. _TOI_.

* * *

Voilà alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre opinion, Livia et moi sommes très curieuses de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Eeyore


End file.
